Selfish
by Elmo13
Summary: I wanted to take her into my arms and bring her into my world. I pictured myself lowering my head on her neck to taste her blood. I wanted to bite her so that we could be together forever with nothing ever coming between us. I wanted to be complete.Onesho


If only I could turn her

**Okay**** the first part is from my story Fool for love, and as I was reading it, I wondered what it would be like if Edward wasn't the gentleman we all know and love, but a vampire very much in love but not as quite in control as in the books. Set when you want it to be but there is a bed in Edward's room. Slightly OCC but that's the point. Read and RRRRRREVIEW. ******

_**I wanted to take her into my arms and bring her into my world. I pictured myself lowering my head on her neck to taste her blood. I wanted to bite her so that we could be together forever with nothing ever coming between us. I wanted to be complete. If only I could turn her. Instead of letting my mouth kiss my way to her neck; I just kissed her ear. Her neck was off limits for me if I didn't want to be tempted. I wished for a moment that my selfishness could go all the way and that I would find it in me to ravish her life like she'd ravish my heart. I wished i**__**n this fleeting instant that I could give into my darkest desire and make her mine. Forever. **_

Bella stretched herself as she woke up. Saturday morning was her favourite, no need to go to school or dread to have to go the next day. She felt two cold arms snake around her waist. Yes, perfect.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward murmured sweetly into her ear. She smiled back at him, enjoying the caress of his silky cold skin against her bare stomach. "What do you want to do today?" She asked him while he played with her hair. "Just lay here with you until it's safe for me to go outside." She looked at the window and caught a glimpse of the sunlight behind the blinds. "You always have the best ideas but I need a human moment first." She yawned while going into the bathroom. They had the Cullen's house for themselves for the whole day, Alice mysteriously insisting all others should go hunting together. Edward started making the bed while Bella brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "I'm going to take a shower my hair is disgusting could you bring me my backpack." She asked and he obliged. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before she closed the door behind him. When he heard the water running, he smiled to himself. The idea of Bella naked just behind the door was more than a little arousing so he decided he should make her breakfast while he waited so he wouldn't go entirely mad. About ten minutes later the water was off and he decided it was safe to go upstairs again. "I made you breakfast." He said a little too loudly as he entered his room.

"Ouch, damn!" Bella cried out from the bathroom.

"What happened?" He asked, worrying that she had endangered her life again.

"I cut myself with the stupid razorblade." He opened the door to check on her and gulped at the sight she offered. She was only wearing a delicate black bra and matching panties. She blushed a little but seemed more concerned with her finger. It had barely made through the skin but a little drop of blood appeared.

"It hurts." She grimaced.

"I should kiss it better then." His tone had a dangerous edge and she her blood began to boil in her veins. He leaned down and licked the little drip of blood away. She moaned, it was such a sensual thing to do. Edward seemed lost when he opened his eyes again, like he was in a trance. He pulled her into his arms and began tracing her jaw with his nose, taking her scent in.

She smelled like heaven and hell combined, she was both his redemption and his damnation. But she didn't really belonged to him, not yet anyway. He let his thoughts slip from his grasp. It would be so simple to make her his, to claim her right there and then. He would have to let his hands wander a little bit too close to her hips, allowed his mouth a little nearer to her neck. As he lost himself in his fantasy, he didn't even notice his hands traveling to Bella's stomach nor his body pinning her to the wall, her hips pressed up against him.

Bella was surprised but also thrilled, she had never seen him lose that much control and she loved it. She grinded her hips against his and felt his want for her. Edward groaned into the sensitive flesh of her neck, sending shivers down her body. She felt so good. He looked at her, her eyes were closed, her heart was racing, blush crept all over her skin making her warmer then he ever imagined. He placed one hand in her soft hair, stroking it slowly. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and the hunger took over again. He let out a low, feral growl, Bella's eyes snapped open. He roughly crushed his lips on hers, his tongue commanding her to allow him entry. Her knees gave up on her but he only pinned her a little harder. She was in complete ecstasy, her body needed more, she tentatively started to unbuttoned his shirt. Their tongue duelling, she could taste his venom and it turned her on.

Bella could feel all fibbers of her body craving for his touch. When she was done with all the buttons, she brushed his hard muscles with her fingers and pushed his shirt aside. He looked down at what she was doing and an animalistic grin appeared on his lips. Their eyes locked as his hand wandered back to her hips, her stomach, moving up to her bra. She heard it tear and the cold hand covered her breast, leaving her unable to breath. She ached for him now, her whole body was shaking with want. She saw her desire reflecting in his eyes. She tied her legs around his waist, allowing him to press her against him while he moved. He threw her on the bed and climbed over her. He pressed himself against her thigh, holding her hips, letting her know how much he wanted her, needed her. She caressed his cheek softly and love filled her eyes. She wanted this, wanted him.

Then, in a flash, he was Edward again, his hands started shaking, his eyes widened, he looked so vulnerable. He put his forehead against hers and loosened his hold. He was breathing heavily, fighting with his inner demon. "Bella tell me to stop, please." His eyes were liquid ink. Darker than she had ever seen them before. "I'm begging my love, make me stop." He murmured, his voice filled with lust. She didn't consider stopping, she finally unleashed both the man and the vampire within Edward and she wouldn't let this chance pass her by. Instead of telling him to stop, she kissed his neck and her tongue played with the cold skin of his earlobe to entice him, urging him to continue. "I want you Edward, make me yours." Her husky voice was tantalizing him. He snarled, his hunger and thirst for her increasing by the second. His last barrier melting under her intoxicating scent, he lost all self control. He put his mouth to her breast, tasting it while his hands freed him from his unwanted jeans and boxer. He also got her underwear in the process. He ripped through the clothes as if it was frail paper. Bella gasped, realizing they were now fully naked. He craved to ravish her and she yearned for him to do so. As he positioned himself, she realize seeing him wild and untamed was the most beautiful sight in the world and that if she got what she wanted, he wouldn't have to be even remotely careful the next time. She closed her eyes when he entered her, waiting for the pain to come when she felt him breaking her barrier. But it never came, all she could feel was the raw pleasure his movements created. She was perfect, she fitted him in every way possible. He felt complete. Bella couldn't register anything anymore, she only knew that she didn't want him to stop ever.

She started panting heavily, he could see the pleasure build up inside her. He increased his rhythm, taking her higher and higher. She screamed as she came, and he felt his own release coming, he grasped her too hard, kissed her too roughly but he was too far gone to care. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and whispered against her skin. "I love you." His pleasure pecked at the exact moment he sank his teeth in her.

_**A**__**s I bit into her flesh and tasted her blood, I knew no deadly sin could even compare to that. A fallen angel rested in my arms, changing into a demon. My demon. I would never be alone again. Immortality would turn into the most voluptuous blessing. The life that I had taken from her I would make up for with centuries of love, in the end I just felt blissfully happy. My love for her was her malediction but I needed her. Selfishness is a four letter word. **_

If you review, I might write more Edward's POV, Bella's maybe common guys it's not that hard.


End file.
